


Family Cake

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Do you really think they’re alright in there?”“I haven’t heard anyone cry out for help yet,” Draco whispers. “There’s no smoke coming from underneath the door yet… no blood…”“Draco!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Family Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Hi!  
> Here's my final story for this year's [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Thank you so much for organising this. I have loved writing these stories, and I can't wait to do it again next year! ❤️  
> Xx

“May we come in yet?”

“Not yet!” Lily yells from the kitchen. “One more minute!”

Harry shares a nervous smile with his partner, before wrapping his arms around him, and bringing his mouth up to his ear.

“Do you really think they’re alright in there?”

“I haven’t heard anyone cry out for help yet,” Draco whispers. “There’s no smoke coming from underneath the door yet… no blood…”

“Draco!”

“Relax,” Draco laughs, before kissing his neck, and hugging him tightly. “They’re fine, Harry.”

“Okay, you can come in!” Lily yells out, as she opens the kitchen door, an excited grin on her chocolate-stained face.

Harry and Draco step into the kitchen, trying their best to ignore the mess everywhere, the fact that there even seems to be chocolate on the ceiling.

“What do you think?” Albus asks, a proud look on his face as he points out the large Yule Log Cake they have made. “It wasn’t meant to be this big, but Scorpius said…”

“Well, there’s six of us.” Scorpius quickly says. “I didn’t think the original recipe would be enough for…”

“It’s great,” Draco says, before going over to his son, and putting an arm around his shoulder. “You can never have enough cake, can you?”

Harry can hear the words, but as he watches their kids standing there, as he looks down at the cake, something they have worked together for to make, he can feel the tears starting to sting behind his eyes.

“Dad?” James asks. “Did we do something wrong? We’ll clean up the mess later, we didn’t mean…”

“I think your dad is just a little proud,” Draco teases, and all Harry can do is nod, still trying hard to keep his tears in.

“It’s just a cake.” Albus shrugs, but when his brother elbows him in the arm, he quickly keeps quiet.

“Now, how about we sit down and have a slice of this wonderful cake?” Draco suggests. “You kids go to the living room, and we’ll make some hot chocolate to go with it.”

“I told you we shouldn’t have made such a mess,” Albus mutters, as the four of them leave the kitchen, Harry smiling to himself as he remembers how worried he had been that they wouldn’t be able to adapt to living together as a family.

“I told you they were fine, didn’t I?” Draco whispers.

“It just makes me happy to see them like this. Like…”

“Family?” Draco suggests, Harry giving a nod as the word makes his heart skip a beat. “Well, it’s what we are, right? A family.”

“Yes.” Harry nods, before looking back down at the cake the kids have made, a proud smile on his face. “Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
